Room 13943
by AkaiChouNoKoe
Summary: Bang! The hand slipped from the iron bar and once again, the room grew silent...


**This is based (somewhat) on Vanan'Ice's songs owo For some reason, I can see Kaito doing this...**

**Well, just read on xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why Len? Why him?" I asked and he took a shaky breath. His lips were slightly parted, trembling. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

I took a step forward and he backed away. His clear blue eyes were clouded with fear...

"Len? What's wrong? Do I scare you?" I could feel a bitter smile tugging on my lips. My Len.. My sweet, beautiful Len..

I approached him again and once more, he took a step back. Again and again we kept on going like that until Len's back met the cold wall.

"K-Kaito-nii..." He whispered.

I held out a hand and caressed his cheek. I could feel him flinched at my touch.

"Len.. I like you. I love you.." I said.

There was a pause. Len stared at me, wide-eyed. Is it really that shocking for me to hold feelings for him? Hey Len, one thing you should know, I'm not some idiot incapable of loving. I CAN love and I love YOU.

"Len..?"

He shook his head.

"..No. Kaito-nii,..no.."

"..What..?" My face fell at his words. For some reason, there was this jumbled up feelings inside. I couldn't put a finger on what it was though.. There was sadness, confusion, fear..

"..I-I'm sorry.. But I like-"

I put a finger on his lips.

"Don't."

Len stiffened. I wonder what's running inside his head right now? Why? What? How? When? I wonder... But nevertheless, Len is still Len. He's not one to think about the little stuffs.

...

Can those questions be considered as_ the little stuffs_?

A whimper from the blond haired beauty shook me awake. I skipped my thoughts and once again focused my attention on the boy. He was trapped between me and the wall, there was no way he could escape yet, I couldn't help but to be paranoid.

...I loved Len so much that I couldn't stand the thought of losing him..

"..Gakupo-san.." Len whimpered. I think he didn't want me to hear that, but I did. The name of the purple haired bastard alone was enough to stir up the anger within me. Good thing he wasn't there in person...

If he was there... I don't know what I would've done to him...

"...Why can't you understand Len..?" I said in a low voice, chuckling. Somehow, the situation felt_ almost _funny... You're a smart boy Len but why? Why can't you understand this one simple fact?

"Why..can't you understand my feelings?"

Len pressed his back harder against the wall. What are you doing? It's not like the wall will magically suck you in... Do you want to escape that badly? Do you hate being with me that much?

I clenched my fist.

"...Kaito-nii?"

"Len.. Do you really love him? Do you really love Gakupo?"

There was silence and the atmosphere was heavy and tense. I kept my gaze held on Len. He looked troubled. Downcast eyes, fingers fiddling with his clothes... Len was nervous. You're so easy to read Len... But to bad. I don't feel like being patient.

Roughly, I jerked his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"Answer me."

The boy opened his mouth to talk but no voice came out. Tongue-tied... Yeah..that's what they call it...

Sky blue orbs turned glassy as a thin sheet of water started to form.

"..es.." He said shakily.

I gritted my teeth. My anger was building up with the tick of the invisible second. Len's answer didn't quite satisfy me, so I said...

"Say it Len. Say it loud and clear. Say that you LOVE him more than anything else in the world."

I could see Len's fear increasing in intensity. His body was trembling greatly as I held his chin. He seemed to be petrified, lips quivering.

"Say it Len!" I yelled as I threw his face away to his side.

Len crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Whimpers escaped his lips as he wiped the tears streaming down his face. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure. Kneeling down before the boy, I stroke his cheek...

"I'm sorry Len.. I didn't mean to do that.." I said as softly as possible. Len refused to meet my eyes. He just went on weeping..

"..I love you Len and I hate to see you cry.. So please stop?"

My words didn't seem to provide him any comfort. Instead, he pulled away, body recoiling. I knelt down on all fours and crawled up to Len. Once again, I forced him to meet my gaze...

"Hey.. Come now... I just want some kind of confirmation. Do you love Gakupo..?" I forced myself to smile.

Len stared at me with his clear blue eyes. A few seconds and he averted his attention to the cracked-tiles of the room's flooring.

"...Yes.. I love him.." He finally said in between hics and sniffles.

"...Now that's the honest Len I know." I laughed as I sat back on the floor, hands supporting my body.

"...I'm really sorry..Kaito-nii.." He said, getting up. I could see that he was troubled by the words he himself uttered. He glanced at me... His lips formed a thin smile, a forced; thin smile, before making his way towards the metal door of the room.

...

When Len does that, that means his guilty of something. ...But Len, there's really no need for you to feel guilty about rejecting me. ...In fact, I should be the one to feel bad...

Len tugged on the door handle. It didn't budge. Even though he was back-facing me, I knew that he was frowning. He pulled harder to no avail. The door shook due to the force but didn't open.

I smirked as I got up from my position.

"...Len.. I never said you can leave right?"

The boy turned his head to face me. His previous confusion was quickly replaced by a look of horror. A revolver was in my hand, ready to fire at him.

I kept my eyes locked on Len as I slowly walked up to him. He was trembling, hands gripping at the barred-off window attached to the door.

"P-Please.. Kaito-nii.. Don't.."

I ignored his shaking voice, blocking it out completely. The distance between us was closing in and soon enough, my gun made made contact with his forehead. Len stared at me, his eyes wide. He was terrified.

I readied my finger on the trigger. Len didn't scream, he didn't cry, and nothing other than whimpers escaped his lips. ...You're so understanding Len... You know that it'll only make it harder for me if you were to try something... Such a good boy you are...

"...Know that I love you Len."

**BANG!**

Len released his grip on the iron bar and room 13943, once again, grew silent...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've been having this scene in my mind for some time now =w= It just wouldn't leave me alone and I knew that I needed to get it laid on paper.**

**...**

**Actually, the first idea was of Kaito killing Len xD You know, those love gone wrong things =w= And then The Lost Memory (revolver) and Room 13943 (iron bars and pretty much the whole setting) was uploaded which resulted in...this orz**

**Well, thanks for reading =D Maybe leave a review while you're at it?**


End file.
